Cushioning conversion machines convert sheet stock material from a supply thereof into a cushioning dunnage product. The sheet stock material is usually supplied in the form of a roll from which the sheet stock material is payed off for conversion by the machine into the dunnage product. When the roll is spent, a new roll is loaded in place of the spent rolland the leading end of the new roll is inserted into the machine. One way of accomplishing this is to splice the leading end of the new roll to the trailing end of an almost spent roll. When the machine is once again operated, the trailing end of the almost spent roll will pull the leading end of the new roll through the machine.
Two techniques heretofore have been used to splice a succeeding supply of stock material to an almost spent supply of stock material. One way was to use several strips of tape to attach a leading end of the succeeding supply of stock material to a trailing end of the almost spent supply of stock material. To facilitate splicing, some conversion machines were provided with a splicing plate on which the trailing end is held while the leading end is spliced thereto. Another way by which splicing has been accomplished was by spraying a liquid adhesive on the trailing end of the almost spent supply-and then pressing the leading end of the succeeding supply to the adhesive covered trailing end. The adhesive functions to bond the trailing end and leading end together.
While the above methods of splicing have proven to be feasible, they are not without drawbacks. For example, if the almost spent and succeeding supplies of stock material are to be spliced by taping then the machine operator must have a supply of adhesive tape handy. Otherwise, delays in productivity may ensue. Also, the prior art taping process was somewhat tedious, particularly when multiply stock rolls were used as normally was the case. Additionally, if incorrectly applied, the tape may become dislodged and jam the machine or otherwise affect the converting of the stock material.
In regard to the spray adhesive, the adhesive may be oversprayed on the stock material or on parts within or in close proximity to the conversion machine. If the adhesive is sprayed on unintended areas of the stock material then the stock material may jam the conversion machine or otherwise deleteriously affect the quality of the dunnage product. Overspray on parts of the machine may affect the operation of those parts, in particular, if the parts require movement.
The inventor of the present invention appreciated a need for a supply of stock material and a means for splicing the same which would solve the above problems.